Dem' Boys
by ploThief
Summary: A series of one-shots. It looks like Danny floated over into Norrisville, home of the Ninja! What trouble will these two get into now? UP NOW: Txting Troubles
1. the ritual

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom nor Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. There are great reasons why.**

* * *

**The Ritual**

"Dude, _no_."

"Oh c'mon. You know you wanna."

Randy Cunningham had no idea why Danny was so against this. Ever since they discovered each other's alter ego, they found that besides preferring the last stall on the left to transform, they had a lot in common.

With Howard's permission, Danny Fenton became a part of the bromance, and in no time the trio were inseparable: making handshakes, punching graves, and saving Norrisville from ghosts, robots, stanked kids, or whatever wonky combo of the three.

But as Bruce as it was, it wasn't official yet. There was one thing missing, and if he got Howard to do it (although unintentionally)-_by the Ninja -_ he was going to get Danny to do it.

"Danny, the NinjaNomicon is the straight up cheese. It's got advice so good you don't even understand it!"

The ghost boy raised an eyebrow. "And that's supposed to convince me because..."

"Because it's so bruce! Look, it's not so different from the ghost zone, just less floating doors and more ninjaness. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. What's wrong is what it does to you. Do you know how much drool I had to phase off when you landed on my arm?"

"Oh c'mon. I don't drool," he wavered under his friend's look. "Like that all the time." Danny shook his head.

"The thing practically mind rapes you!"

"Nomi does not! And it's not rape if you like it."

"Ugh. That's just wrong man." Danny stopped gagging. "Wait a minute. Did you just call it _Nomi?_"

"Yeah. So?"

"It's an eight hundred year old book!"

Randy cradled the Nomicom protectively.

"An eight hundred year old book with feelings! Isn't that right Nomi?" The book gleamed red in response. Danny groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Speckling spooks, I think I just found the next Tucker."

Randy checked the clock. In twenty minutes Howard would come over, and then he would totally lose. Two bros against one equals a no-show. Time for plan B.

"Danny please. I ask this not as a ninja, but as your best friend. Please just try it for like, two minutes." Dang. He wished he put his mask on. It always made his eyes bigger.

Danny's icy glare held firm.

"Randy, let me tell you this not as your best friend, but as a ghost," bright rings haloed his form, but the expression was the same. "_No_."

Randy grinned and shook his head.

"You leave me no choice Casper." He pulled on the mask, the ribbons following suit. "Prepared to get pwned!"

Danny just smiled and waved him on.

"Bring it."

* * *

**A/N:** **I AM SO SORRY!**

_I am a hypocrite: I lied, I broke my promise(s), and I ate all the marshmallows from the cereal box! Imsorryimsorryimsorry._

_…yeah. There's an alternate ending for this. Its below this. I was looking for inspiration and I ran into Cunningham. Watched the first episode and well… you get the picture._

_I should probably go and work on my other crossovers now…_

* * *

**The Ritual: Alternate Ending**

"Prepared to get pwned!"

Danny laughed.

"After so many times I saved your butt? Ninja, please."

"Smoke bomb!" Randy threw down the ball and reappeared behind Danny. "Ninja kick!"

...which went right through Phantom. Should have seen that coming.

"Really Randy, really," the ghost boy yawned. "You expected that to work?"

"Nope," the Ninja beamed. "This will: _Ninja thermos!_"

"What?!NOOOoo-!" Danny's echoed cries cut short when the thermos was capped.

"Aw yeah baby! Who won? This guy!" Randy leaned against the thermos. "I gotta admit, I had my doubts, but it worked. IN YOUR FACE, Casper!"

The thermos started to shake.

"Better shloomp him." He opened up the Nomicon and flipped off the cap, pressing the 'release' button. When he was positive Danny went through, he looked into the book.

"What do you think, Danny?" Randy called out as he fell. He looked around. Ninjas, fancy writing, more ninjas; no sign of his buddy.

Belly flopping on the ground, the purple-haired kid brushed himself off. "Danny? You in here? _Oofh!_"

Face planting once more on the ground, he rolled over on his back. Before he could get up, a foot introduced itself to his chest. "What the juice?"

Aw, schnasty. He didn't even need the neon scribble to highlight that Danny radiated _I am pissed_.

"**You**," Phantom growled, eyes crackling dangerously. "**Are _so_ dead**."

* * *

_HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! =3_


	2. my hero

**Warning: language and unjustified hate against news reporters and pregnant ladies**.

* * *

My Hero

It was around second period when Randy caught whiff that a stanked monster was running wild in Norisville. Since then, he had been tracking it's rampage through the city, following the trails of destruction and random green explosions. But then the trail went cold at the top of some really high building, and nothing was in sight. He closed his eyes and listened hard.

Judging from the gasping breath, it was very close. The freshman whipped out his sword.

There was a scuffle to his right, and Randy turned in time to see a glimpse of black rush behind a vent. Without a second thought, the ninja lunged.

"Ow!" Randy let go of the hilt.

"What the juice?!"

"More like _what the hell?!_" The teen- probably a little older than himself- had the sword sticking right through his sternum. "Shit man, that actually hurt!"

Aw man, he just straight up murdered a dude. Never mind the jail time and emotional trauma; the NinjaNomicon was going to **kill** him.

Instead of collapsing lifeless to the ground like Randy thought he would, the guy kept on venting. "Here I am, chasing some rampaging monster all day and protecting the city for you, and what do I get? A stab to the chest. Seriously man, what the fuck?!" The ninja's eyes darted to the floor.

"I am so, so sorry. I thought you were a stanked monster, honest!"

"Stanked monster my ass. Do I look like one to you?"

"N-no but-"

"Damn right I don't." To Randy's shock, the grabbed the hilt-and with a grunt-_ pulled the sword right out of his chest_. Now he was twirling it much like Theressa did with her baton, staring at him. And if looks could kill...

"You're not mad, are you?" The guy just tossed the weapon back to him, and Randy had to jump away to stop it from impaling his feet.

"Does that answer your question?"

The ninja grabbed the sword and held it ready, waiting for the guy to strike. After a minute of nothing happening, he lowered his guard, confused.

"Aren't you going to attack me or something?"

The guy rolled his eyes. They were as neon green as the blood dripping from his wound. "Unlike you, I'm not a fruit loop who likes to sadistically stab people in the chest. Now go find that monster and let me bleed away in peace." He shooed him away.

Randy however- who was still trying to figure what 'fruit loop' meant- stayed where he was.

"Soo...not that I'm against it or anything, but why aren't you...you know, dead?"

"And Sam calls me clueless," the guy muttered before standing up. "Okay kid, take a good look. I'm glowing and oozing green crap all over the place. If that's not enough, I come from Amity Park, the most haunted town in America. _Obviously_, I am a..."

Randy thought hard. The white hair... The out of date jumpsuit...

Suddenly it clicked.

"Aww man! You're a-!"

"A ghost?" The dude supplied. "Naw, I thought I was a tree."

"...another kid who got frozen in time and is now stuck in the future, but that was my second guess. Wait, you're a ghost?"

The ghost boy slapped his hand to his face and groaned. "I am surrounded by idiots." He turned to the sky.

"**Idiots I tell you! Idiots! Those news reporters, this moron right here, and that pregnant lady! ESPECIALLY THAT PREGNANT LADY!**"

The guy's screams were so loud, Randy could have sworn green waves burst out from his voice. Wow, this ghost must be really, really mad.

"And now you scared all the pigeons. Way to go, Danny." Swarms of startled birds were flying out of the city, raining poop on everything they past, including the ghost's green dome shield and the still shocked Ninja in the open.

But Randy did not care one bit, because he had just realized something. The _Danny_? Oh my ninja…

"It's you!" His grin was so big, it peeped out of his mask. "This is so **BRUCE**! Can I-?"

"No." His idol floated upwards and glared down at him. "And if you even think about following me kid, I will _personally_ shove that sword up your ass and feed you to the stanked monster. Got it?"

The ninja nodded happily.

"Good. And go take a shower; you're covered in bird shit."

With that, he shot off into the sky.

Randy stood there for a while, still dripping with excrement as he stared at the sky. Finally, he shook himself out of his daze and raced back to school like never before.

_**Danny Phantom** _had just talked to him. Howard was going to be **so** jealous.

* * *

**poor Randy. He is too happy go lucky for his own good.**

** Inspired by the GREAT and MAJESTIC ItTicklesLikeCrazy, who is wonderful and creative person and a MUST read. Go read her stories like "Veritonee" NOW!**!


	3. Time Streams

**Time Streams**

No matter what, being the Ninja was always bruce. But this was pushing it. Taking the Nomicon into some creepy, physics-defying Ghost Zone? Okay in his books. But doing it on a _Saturday_?

According to his 800 year-old book however, it was not only a duty (pfft..doody!), but "an honor to be one of the only Ninjas to attend this important meeting of blah blah blah..." He kinda zoned out after that.

"Okay Nomi, we're here." He landed on the rendezvous point and looked around, shrugging. "Huh. I guess the other guy is-"

"Late?" Randy jumped and spun around. A man wearing a purple cloak hovered a few feet away, lightly twirling a staff in one hand. He matched the given description to a capital T: Cheesewok.

Or was it Cloakwonk? Before he could figure it out, Randy felt the glow of the Nomicon and without a second thought opened it up. Out sprung Nomi, taking the form of a redhead draped in a heavy green cloak.

"Nomicon," the ghost of time what the juice he was a toddler now! With huge buck teeth. Oh, zoning out again. Randy shook his head and realized the two old dudes were glaring at him. Or at least Nomi was, the other geezer had amusement twinkling in his red eyes

Randy scrunched up his face. "What?"

Nomi huffed and cleared his throat. "As I was saying Clockwork, this is Randy Cunningham, the Ninja of Norrisville and one of my best pupils." Randy's growing ego deflated with the next grumbled statement; "When he actually listens."

Clockwork however caught this whisper and chuckled. "So you know how it feels like now, eh?" Nomi's scowl deepened and Randy just got more confused.

"Hold up, what are we talking about?"

The time ghost gave a soft smile to the Ninja.

"You see Randy, every master use to be an apprentice, and the same goes for your teacher as well. Nomicon sought me out a few years after he was 'born', demanding I teach him the ways of time and knowledge. And I complied. However, we didn't see..._eye to eye_ on most topics, mostly because he was so narrow minded-"

Nomi opened his mouth to protest, but Clockwork continued on. "-but it became too much that our powers rebuttals began to mess up the time stream of the universe, in which Nomi, I advise you not to put your two cents in or our argument in the next five minutes will create a black hole near earth in 1423. Understand?"

Randy could tell Clockwork was holding back his laughter as Nomi gaped like a fish before finally closing his mouth and scoffing loudly. Randy tapped his chin.

"But if you guys are a ticking time bomb together, why these meetings?"

"Good observation Randy," Clockwork nodded. "Even with are different viewpoints, time beings will always cross paths with one another whether intentionally or not. Nomi and I prefer the first way. it gives us 'time' to put away our differences and warn when one has brought about significant change that could effect the other's time stream, such as influential new apprentices"

"Which brings me to why you called this arrangement," Nomicon spoke. "I have introduced mine, what is yours?"

As if on cue, a new voice cut in. "Sorry I'm late!"

Randy and Nomi looked up. Floating a few feet above was a white haired teen with an out-of-date jumpsuit and a green cloak like Nomi's. He landed by Clockwork and began to apologize before the smiling time ghost hushed him and turned him around.

"Its fine. Everything is as it should be." He flashed a smirk in their direction, and Randy could _hear_ Nomi's eye twitching. "Now please introduce yourself to our guess."

"Oh, right!" Clockwork's apprentice grinned and waved.

"Hi, I'm Danny."

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks to **Darkphantomgamer** for the bruce idea! I never really thought what would happen if these two time beings met and I had a lot of fun coming up with different scenarios. Here is one of the results. Hope y'all enjoy!


	4. Hypothetical War

**Hypothetical Wars**

"So, umm…hey, let's say, _hypothetically_, that you were part ghost or something- oh man, you're choking. He's choking! Does anyone know the Heimlich maneuver?!"

"N-NO! I'm good! I'm good. Just, ah, went down the wrong pipe when I was laughing. That's it: laughing. Continue."

"You sure…?

"Yeah, it's funny. Someone, being half ghost. Especially me. That's impossible! Heh heh…"

"Heh. Sure is. Um, so anyways, if you were, would you…I don't know…create an alter ego that has a name that suspiciously sounds like the other?"

"Pfft, no! I might be a C average student, but I'm not an idiot."

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing. You just…look like this guy I know. Just with different colors."

"…_Oh-kay_. Not weird at all… so since we're on this little hypothetical train, I got one for you; you're the Ninja."

"_**WHAA!?**_ No way! I, uh-what made you even think that?! Huh?"

"Dude _chillax_, it's hypothetically."

"But I'm not the Ninja."

"Okay, but let's pretend you are."

"But I would have to be eight hundred years old or something. And I'm not. So I can't be the Ninja!"

"Okay, you're not! Sheesh! Don't have to go all hypological warfare on me."

"But I have to prove I'm not the Ninja."

"Want to know what else you're proving? Denial. And denial is only a primitive defense mechanism for response to stress when a person can't handle the truth. So are you suggesting this hypothetical scenario is the truth?"

"…That was actually pretty bruce. You thinking of majoring in psychology?"

"Nope. That's my sister's thing. It's pretty annoying, but it sure does help with reading people, like when someone is trying to change the subject."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Yo dogs! Wanna go hit up the arcade?"

"I'm game. Just make sure you don't turn into a fire-breathing dragon when you lose."

"Hypothetically, of course."

"Of course."


	5. Knock-On

**Rated: K**

**Genre: General**

* * *

**Knock-On**

* * *

_"…In other news, the mayor of Norrisville thanks a superhero for the city's rising development. This city's local protector, dubbed the 'Ninja of Norrisville', is believed to be..."_

Six year old Danny Fenton grinned and stuffed more cookies in his mouth, silently cheering as the Ninja took down the giant blue monster. On the couch, his mother frowned at the screen.

"I can't believe those people praise this ghost. One day it's going to destroy them." She shook her head from the thought. "Hopefully they realize that before it happens. Don't ever let a ghost trick you into thinking that its good, Danny. Ghosts are nothing but ectoplasmic scum with no emotions. Do you understand?"

"Okay mommy," the little boy replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

Maddie Fenton smiled and patted her son's head before heading off to make more cookies.

...*...

Eight years later, Danny Fenton is watching TV. Except it's not like before. His eyes dart everywhere but the screen. What use to be cookies now sits crushed into a powdered mess, his clenched hands shaking in concentration of staying human. Thank goodness his mom wasn't here, because he didn't know how long his luck will last. It's been a week since the Accident, but someone was going to find out eventually. What would they do?

What was he going to do now? Pretend nothing happened and live his normal life? Was he even alive? He clutches his chest and breathes in relief when he feels the steady thumping of his heart. So he is alive, or partly at least. Better than nothing. So now he had to work on controlling his freaky powers. But how to do that? He doesn't know what to do, who to ask. Heck, he hasn't even seen a ghost yet! And "ghosts are evil" anyways, so no help there. Wait, does that make him evil too? He didn't want to be evil. But all ghosts were. That couldn't be true! He didn't feel evil, so that wouldn't change, right? There had to be some good ghosts out there? At least one? Please say there was one...

He grabs his hair in frustration, only to realize his hands kept on passing through his head. His legs got the same idea and he began sinking through the floor.

Yelping, he tried grabbing something, but his arms wouldn't become tangible. Finally he bit down on the couch to anchor himself, wincing when his teeth chomped through and into the remote he lost a few hours ago.

***Blitz!*** _Can you say_ ***Blitz!***_ -money back guaran_***Blitz!***

The screen rapid-fired through channel until the remote decided to stop sparking and die.

***Blitz!*** "_-city celebrating their hero's anniversary. The Ninja has been protecting the town for 798 years, and it looks like this spirit is still going strong."_

The reporter finished the coverage, but Danny didn't need to hear the beginning. He just knew he had a chance, and that was good enough.

* * *

2 years later...

...*...

A purple hair kid is in his room channel surfing, the ancient book next to him lay forgotten. He remembers seeing something and flips back a few channels, catching a news report labeled 'THE PHANTOM OF AMITY PARK'

_"-now considered the town's hero. The ghost boy appeared..."_

Randy smiled and continued to watch the rest of the report.

It was nice to know he wasn't the only one after all.


	6. Let's hug it out

Let's hug it out

* * *

There's a knock on the window.

Randy jumps from the bed and peers outside.

Two green eyes stare right back, glowing brighter than the moonlight itself.

"Hey," he whispers. "Can I..?"

Randy opens the window and Danny flies in with the night's breeze, landing unceremoniously on the beanbag.

"Thanks," he mumbles, tilting his head to face the ceiling. He looked haggard, as if he has just finished some battle with a particularly snasty ghost, but there wasn't any evidence of healing wounds.

The silence is becoming cream-crackered, reminding Randy of school and that grave puncher marathon he promised Howard tomorrow.

"Hey," the purple-haired teen yawns. "Take the couch or my sleeping bag. You can crash here till-"

"I had that dream again." the ghost boy whispers.

Oh. That explains a lot.

"Danny, you caught him and Clockwork won't let him jailbreak. Don't stress about it."

"Don't stress?" his friend laughs, and green eyes burn into yours. "Don't stress, you say? How can I not when its bound to happen? When someone gets hurt because of me? People are afraid of me, Randy! I'm a monster!"

"Shimmer down, you're going to wake my parents!" Randy manages to grab the floating form and haul it back in the beanbag chair. Danny grits his teeth and extinguishes the flickering green flames on his shaking hands. The anger drains, leaving an expression that was so raw it strips away everything that makes his up his friend: fear.

"Danny," The Ninja cuffs his shoulders, making those dilating eyes focus. "You're aren't him. You never will be him."

"But I will be," The teen protest hopelessly. "Its inevitable."

If he didn't look so fragile, Randy would snort and point out that the supposed 'beyond-super-mega-evil-destroyer-of-worlds' was trembling like a leaf at his own shadow right now, but that's so un-brolike. Why didn't Danny see that it was clear he wouldn't go astray? What would Nomi do in his socks?

Neon writing scribbles into his vision with an old lesson he learned:

To control your fear, you must embrace your fear.

"No it isn't. Stop panicing and just embrace it."

"WHAT?" Aw snasty, that came out all wrong.

"Not like that! I mean embrace your fears! You're not going to become Him, but you can't let this fear control you. Nomi made me learn this."

And then an idea. A idea so crazy it was genius.

"I gotta show you something Danny," Randy says as he slips on the ninja mask. Climbing out the window, he gestures his friend to follow. "I think it will help."

* * *

"So why are we in an abandoned factory?" The ghost boy asks, watching Randy dig through machinery. The Ninja eyes' hum with excitement.

"Remember I said the Nomicon taught me that lesson? The reason was because I had my own fear. One so bad, so haunting, that it stopped me from being the ninja and almost led me to my doom."

Danny eyebrows arch in suprise. "What was it?"

Randy stills, and turns to face him, his expression grave.

"Chickens."

"...you're kidding me."

"Nope." He says solemnly. "Those ."

Danny looks torn between laughing or faceplaming. "Really, Randy? Chickens."

"Hey, they're . Don't tell me that's not terrifying!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever floats your boat." The ghost boy mumbles, concluding that whatever Randy was planning was not going to help. "So how'd you conqure your fear?"

"Oh, I didn't" The Ninja muses carelessly, tinkering with the machine. "I am still kinda afraid, but I'm not letting it get the best of me anymore." He turns back to Danny, who looks really uncertain now. "But you are, and that's the problem. I don't think I can cure you completely of your fear, but that's OK. Now that I think of it, its probably best because fear is what keeps us in check from doing stuff like joining the dark side or underestimating chickens."

He gestures to the machine behind him. Danny can't help but notice it looks suspiciously like a rhinoceros, of all things.

"Here it is: the Rhinosaurus. Viceroy and McFist built this baby to get me in a state of panic so they could capture the ninja and hand me to the sorcerer. Turns out I didn't completely dice it, so if I fix it up a bit it can be used for practice. It scans you and farts out a realistic version of your greatest fear to confront you."

Danny is shaking, already turning away. Because facing Dan? "No."

"Aw, com'on Danny. It's not actually him, just a fake manifestation. Once you get over your fear like I did, it won't bother you anymore."

"But what if I can't Randy? What if it gets out of control?"

"Then I just turn off the machine and he'll poof away." He grins and mentally pats himself for making such a fool-proof plan. "Just trust me on this, Danny. Its gonna work."

Danny hesitates, but finally nods.

Shooting him a salute, Randy turns on the switch. The robo-rhino purple eyes gleam dimly before focusing on his friend. Danny figets and clenches his fist when it starts to scan him. His eyes dart to you pleadingly.

"It'll be fine." The Ninja promises as the machine begins to whirl. "You're going to thank me when this is over."

Then purple smoke cloud the area, making both cough from the smell. Because wooh-wee! That robot had one too many cabbage burritos.

But that becomes totally unimportant once the laughter starts.

It's sickly disoriented and makes chills run down Randy's spine from the pure evil radiating from it. And now seeing Danny's terror at the huge siloette behind the smoke is making him rethink that maybe this wasn't the best plan after all.

So Randy goes to turn off the robot but he can't because all of a sudden he's being held hostage by some super buff and freaky ghost who looks uncannily like Danny, minus the blue skin and all.

"Looks like you have been making new friends. I wonder if he will be as fun to kill as your old ones." That doesn't sound good.

"Smoke bomb!"

Danny gives the mother-of-all punches while Randy hightails it out of there before the real fighting begins. And wow, what a fight it is. It's frightening to see how much his friend has actually been holding back. But what's more scary? Dan isn't even breaking a sweat.

Of course he try to help by like, ninja-ing in a bagillion time times or trying to turning off the machine. But give the guy a medal for being bruce at guarding it and almost killing you at the same time. Does that stop him from trying still? Noooope.

What it does is makes him and Danny recuperate while Dan finishes off two of his earthworms and Danny's duplicate.

Danny cradles his side and glares at Randy. "If we survive this, you so owe me for this crap."

The Ninja spits out some blood and grin. "If we survive, I will give my firstborn to you."

The ghost boy look clearly states he expects better, but chooses to focus on the problem at hand.

"How do I stop him?" He whispers hoarsely, flinching when the next duplicate is ripped into shreds. He turns back to Randy. "What did you do to stop it?"

To control your fear, you must embrace your fear.

"I embraced my fears. Like, literary faced off a giant rooster and then rode it into the sunset. That ended up with me controlling it long enough before it got destroyed."

"So you want me to go hug the psychopath?" Danny blanches. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Oh, he isn't yet." A voice purrs from behind. They both freeze, turning to face an amused looking Dan. His fangs pull up into a grin.

"But he will be once I pull it from his body."

Immediately the boys separate, barely dodging ectoblasts streaming towards them.

"You're pathetic!" Dan sneers as one collides with Danny and smashes him to the floor. "But I'll rip that right out of you soon enough. That, and the rest of your humanity."

"Just embrace your fear!" Randy hollers, sprinting to the Rhinosaurus.

"No!" Danny yells, putting up shields from Dan's next onslaught. Already cracks are forming. "I beat him once, and I can do it again!"

"HAHAHA! You? Beat me? What a joke." The ghost duplicates and the other went towards the Ninja. Danny tried to warn his friend, but his voice choked off when a hand grabs his throat and pins him to a wall. Dan grins, sensing the fear that trickle down his younger self. "You never defeated me. I let myself get captured. You were too late to save your friends and family; Clockwork had to turn back time to fix everything. Face the facts, you can't defeat me. I'm going to kill your little friend over there, and your loved ones will soon share the same fate. And before long you will turn into your future: me."

Danny manages to teleport out of his future self's grip. He catches sight of his friend just missing a blast that would have crushed in his skull. "Randy! Get out of here!"

"No! We can do this!" The ninja shouts." Embracemmph-!" Sticky green ecto-goo bounds his body and mouth and Randy fell painfully to the ground. A fist sends the ghost boy reeling soon after.

Randy could only watch as Dan reabsorbes his duplicate and floats over to where Danny lay, who's struggling to stand. With one sharp tug, the psychopath has his younger self dangling off the ground.

"You lose, Danny. But of course, it was meant to happen. After all, I'm inevitable."

Danny glares at his oppressor. "You're... right."

That was not what Dan expected. He drops his younger self.

"What?"

"You're right." Danny rasps, wobbling to his feet. "I can't escape the inevitable. Randy told me to embrace my fears, and that's what I have to do." Randy silently cheers when Danny calmly walks to the still ghost, who seems overwhelmed with surprise, glee, and suspicion all at once.

"This has to be a trick." Dan bellows, looming over the ghost boy as he fills in the space. Danny shakes his head.

"It's not. I'm just not running from my future anymore."

So close! Randy was practically screaming yes! Hug the fear! And then Danny outstretches his arms and

...inhales Dan.

Well, that wasn't part of the plan...freaky too to see a psychopath stretch into purple mist and enter your friend's nose. But at least he was gone now, right?

"Dnnph!" Randy muffled call rung out. " uh lttln humf?"

For a second the ghost boy just blinks at him, but then recognition sparks in his eyes and he calmly walks over.

"Ugh, my mouth taste like sweaty tablecloths." Randy exclaimes as soon as Danny frees him. "I told you it would work! You've embraced your fears."

"Oh, I did more than that," his friend chuckles, and Danny kicks and snap went his legs oh ninja the PAIN.

"The- juice?!" Randy cries out because his brain cannot work that his bones are jutting out like popcicle sticks and Danny is just laughing laughing.

"Thanks to you," Danny-no, not Danny anymore. It's too late to see that now. "I became them."

And more snaps screaming oh ninja liver in hands crackling fire blood blood everywhere...

* * *

Randy wakes up, on the verge of a heart attack. He is in his room. His legs are fine, no signs of intestines falling out of his body. He squeezes his eyes and tries to calm down. What the juice was that? It felt so real, but he's safe in bed. Was it only just a dream?

He freezes.

There's a knock on the window.

* * *

Rawr this came out awful it was supposed to be comedy and it was meant for ItTickleslikeCrazy but it came out all twisted freaking one-eighty mind.

Sorry I haven't posted forever or responded to anyone and I won't anytime soon barely got this out and I didn't fluff it up so yeah looks bad like this writing/ author's note. Gotta go bye.


	7. Txting troubles

**Txting Troubles**

* * *

I know who you are, Danny Fenton. Or should I restate that as: Phantom?

/

**... that's nice Randy. R u up 4 a lvl of Doom or 2 busy w/ ninja stuff?**

/

No, I would prefer if you and I had a little discussion tonight on the museum rooftop.

/

**OK y?**

/

I want to discuss your intentions here in Norrisville.

/

**Um, u mean me getting in stellar club?**

/

No, your other actions. Specifically, the "hero complex" decisions and other troublesome battles you engage in my town.

/

**Dude, no matter how u word it, I'm NOT going 2 train u! Idc if u would b my sidekick!**

/

HE DARE DO THIS BEHIND MY BACK? AFTER ALL I TAUGHT HIM?

/

**... who r u?**

/

...

_**CHAT ENDED**_

* * *

Rdy 4 Doom? :)

/

**I'm going 2 train u**

/

OMJ lke now? Wur r u HOIC wut do i bring? Do I get a costume?!

/

**OK good its u**

**No that was a test 2 c who this was. I'm not training u!**

/

Cmn on plws?

Wait some1 took my phone? WTJ I just left it n my room 4 5 mins b4 gon 2 the kitch! O-O

/

**Some1 broke in?**

/

No wud of moved Nomi 2. Left it undr

/

**U mean that talking book of urs**

/

Ya y?

/

**I think ur book txted me. When did it grow opposable thumbs?**

/

HSIK? Lol Nomi txtd u Y!?

/

**IDK something about meeting 2night**

/

Lke a date? MY BOOK WANTS 2 DATE U WTJ?!

/

**Jeez Randy no! We're just going 2 talk on the museum roof**

/

It IS a date! wtj brb I g2g tell Howard

/

**Its NOT a date! I have a girlfriend!**

/

Gud luck 2nite Danny LMKHIWOFY BTW Nomi lkes green ;) **/

/

Danny?

/

Hello?

_**CHAT ENDED**_

* * *

**A/N:** XD i can totally see Randy and Howard trying to set them up even though Danny hooked up with Sam and Nomi dislikes/distrust "the demon" *cough_danny_cough*

Oh gawd Danny and Nomicom are going to EXTIRPATE those two.


End file.
